


Come Little Child (Various Yandere Hocus Pocus X Teen Wicca Reader)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Magic, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, White Magic, Wicca, Yandere, black magic, genderbent, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) Dennison is the younger twin sister of Max and the older sister of Deni Dennison. On Halloween they go to a cabin in the woods. Max lights a candle and then the witches come. They leave the house but (Name) gets cut off by the witches.That is where it goes down hill, with witches humans, spirits, and cats falling in obsessive love with her.





	

(No one's pov)

Three kids snuck into a shack as they looked around.

"I-it's so dark" (Name) said. 

"Here, I will light a candle." Her fraternal twin brother max says. 

 

She smiled as she nodded and looked around when she thought she saw the outline of a cat. They continue looking around when they here someone walking upstairs and then shadows. My brother and my sister run out and I follow but trip over a cat who meowed and ran out. She held her head as she hissed in pain as she looked around and went to get out but the door shut and wouldn't open. 

 

(Winnie's POV)

I walked down and saw a young witch struggling with our door. I looked at my sisters and they both went to take a step forward but I pulled them back and glared. I was going to see who this was. 

[I'm so not sorry reader 

 

[Neither am I >XD] 

I walked up and she turned around. Her eyes widen as she looked at me. 

 

"I-I-I'm so sorry about walking in! I was looking for my cat and it ran in here, have you seen a black cat?" 

 

My sisters and I look at each other. "We know a black cat." I say smirking. 

 

"You do? You've seen my darling nightshade? I've been looking all over for him. Some kids threw things at him and he ran away" 

 

"Well we have not seen him in a long time." I tell her. "But maybe we can help you look for him."

I smiled at her. The more I watched her the more I wanted to kiss her. 

She looked relieved "Thank you! I feel scared when he's not around."

 

We nod and I cursed Thackery if that black cat is him. Then he has been with the beautiful witch. I do not know but I am jealous of that cat. 

 

"I thought he ran in here you know, the door was left open... so I thought he ran in here and was possibly hurt. However I shouldn't worry, he somehow manages to not have any damage no matter what..." 

 

'I knew it!' I shout in my head. It was that bastared, I should have killed him when I had a chance. 

 

And because I didn't he has gone on to be with this beautiful witch. Spending all his time with her. He didn't deserve her. Only I did.

"Why don't You stay the night! I am sure the little fells will come around." My sister Sarah said. 

(Sarah's POV) 

I smiled as I looked at her as she looked at the window. "...well... alright... You're sure you haven't seen nightshade? I just worry about the poor dear..." 

 

I shook and resist the urge to lick my lips she was sexy and I wanted to pin her and kiss her. 

"We will look in the morning." Mary said. "But maybe you can help us with something."

"I'll try my best! You guys are helping me, what is it you need?" 

 

We look at each other. "We need your help with a spell." Winnie says. 

 

"A spell? Like white magic? I don't do black magic..." 

 

"What type of witch does not use black magic." I laugh.

"I am a white Witch." She tells us. "I do not believe in black magic." 

We all stared at her shocked as she looked down. "Well not that it doesn't exist I just mean I don't participate." 

"Oh well it's not black magic, not this one." Mary said as I nodded with a smile as she nodded.

"W-well alright..." 

She started helping us with the potion. I watched her and knew she will be mine.

(Mary's POV) 

I looked at my sisters and then turned to the (hair colored) witch who seemed skeptical about even doing the spell. "So... what's this spell going to do?" 

"It is going to help our health." I lie.

If I told her the truth she would be mad we tricked her. I did not care if she was mad at my sisters, but I would be sad if she was ever mad at me. I don't want My little witch mad at me. She tilted her head as she bent over to look in the cauldron. I smiled as I looked at her and then looked lower at her nice firm butt. I bit my lip as I glared at my sisters backs, wishing they weren't here. 

She gasps and runs to the door. "That IS Black magic!" She yells. 

She yanked the door open and fled. We know what we had to do. Time to call upon our brothers...


End file.
